Meant to be enemies, Made to be more
by ourangirl1997
Summary: set after the war, there are new rules, rules which not only change how things are run but also how curtain people behave, blood status is abolished meaning people can believe what they wish about others and are not dictated. Draco loves Hermione Hermione loves Draco but will their past mean they cant have a future or will they get over themselves. Hinted Blase and Luna


**Meant To Be Enemies Made To Be More**

A/N: Heya guys and girls, for anyone who has read my first chapter of my HikaruXHaruhi story, im SO SORRY I have not updated, I started to write the second chapter but can not think of anything again sorry, will try my hardest to continue but while ya have to wait here is something I hope you will like and AGAIN sorry it kind of gets confusing because the P.O.V changes a lot it should change less as the chapters go on but just a warning when the P.O.V does change it will look like this example: **DRACO`S P.O.V **, thanks for reading enjoy

**DRACO`S P.O.V**

I smirked to myself it was the after the war and the final year of Hogwarts, my Father was in Azkaban, my Mother was safe at home and a certain member of the golden trio has just walked past me her head stuck in a book.

"Shocking" I said to know one imperticular

"What is mate?" I heard blaze speak up and ask

"The fact that Granger is still here, and not with Potty-mouth and Weasel-breath being an aurora" I replied. Blaze just laughed

"Mione work for the Ministry, doubt it" he said in a matter-of-factually way

"Mione? I didn't think you two were close" I spoke softly, though jealousy was hinted in my voice even I could hear it. Blaze raised an eye brow then rolled his eyes and stated

"I haven't been calling her a MB (Mud blood) since we were like thirteen mate"

"Hmm… well" was my only reply because I got distracted by Granger looking this way, I thought I smiled on the inside I didn't I smiled on the out side

**HERMIONE`S P.O.V**

"Did he just _smile_" I questioned myself, baffled by what I thought I had seen.

"Must have been that sarcastic slytherin smirk of his" I mentally scolded myself for thinking of the smile he might have, but probably did not give me. Unaware that my brow was thurowing, Luna appeared out of no where and pokes my forehead, I suddenly snap out of my trance of scolding myself.

"Luna why are you poking my forehead" I laughed lightly

"Because you'll get wrinkles" she smiled her light voice echoing like a Christmas carol in my ears, reminding me of happier times.

"Mione?" she spoke quietly

"Mione your getting starred at" Luna spoke again still softly. I only just comprehended what she had said to me as I looked up to be eye to eye, unable to move from the glare of the sytherin slut herself, Pansy Parkinson.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Erg, it looked in to my eyes, I might turn to stone" Pansy spoke with the same touch of hate towards Hermione.

"Hello, to you to Pansy" Hermione showing clear boredom

"What eves', if you don't mind" while speaking she made a gesture with her hands to say that Hermione needs to move

"Not a chance Parkinson" Hermione spoke up, venom dripping from her voice, if looks could have killed Hermione would have dropped dead at that moment.

**PANSY`S P.O.V**

Now I was _pissed, _did this walking perm-gone-wrong really just disobey ME.

I made the best scowl I could possibly muster and said

"what did you just say to me you filthy mu-"

"PANSY"

I was cut off by something, someone yelling my name, I turn to see who had interrupted me, I see Dracy walking my way.

"DRACY" I yelled in my highest bubbliest voice, He almost looked mad at me, I moved back figuring I was wrong and that he was about to yell at Granger. I was not wrong.

**DRACO`S P.O.V **

She wouldn't dare say that to Hermione, my body took action before my head and before I knew It I had yelled

"Parkinson" and started to walk towards her, she worked aside away from Hermione, I was smirking inwardly, she thought I was going to yell at Hermione.

**NORMAL P.O.V **

"Aright Granger" Draco spoke quickly then diverted his attentions to Pansy before he started blushing

"Hi Dracy" Pansy squeaked causing Draco, Hermione, Blaze and Luna to all physically wince in pain

"PARKINSON" Draco barked murderously

"Were you about to call granger a mud-" he froze suddenly, realizing what was about to slip out of him mouth. He looked to Hermione apologetically then continue barking at Pansy

"Were you about to comment on Granger blood status even though status of blood does not exist ?" he questioned Pansy through gritted teeth

"I … um" she was struggling to come to terms with Draco yelling at her, not that she wasn't used to it, so she wined

"Why are you yelling at me"

"He is yelling at you because you're a cow" Hermione mumbled winning her the prize of a glare from pansy, moments later the pregnant silence was broken, the previous head boy of Gryffindor and the head girl of Slytherin.

"Hello Percy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quizzically

"Hey Mione, Proffecer McGonagall wants to see you" he said with a happy smile

"Oh, ok thanks Percy, bye guys" with a smile to everyone but Pansy she left

"Hello Draco, McGonagall wants to see you too"

"Aright thanks Eleanor" he swiftly left his cloak swirling behind him

"Later" with that both of the ex-heads left heading for McGonagall's office.

A/N: OK, so that was chapter one what did you guys and girls think, let me know if I should continue it or not any changes/mistake or personalities you didn't like-not counting the pairing haha thanks for reading.


End file.
